


Stuck

by minseungchan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseungchan/pseuds/minseungchan
Summary: Han Seungwoo wants tattoo. He asked his friend, Seungyoun where to get nice tats and he recommended KYH Tattoo, the tattoo shop of Kim Yohan.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 22





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> R18-ish

“Hyung, look. I have a new tattoo,” Seungyoun showed me his new gun tattoo.

“Wow, Youn. It looks nice. I’m sure that will be Wooseok’s favourite haha,” I said while winking at him. He blushed and replied, “Shut up, hyung. Don’t tell it to him yet. It’s my surprise for him this coming Valentine’s Day.”

“You two can’t get enough of each other huh,” I said.

“You’ll understand when you have a serious love life,” he tapped my shoulders and went straight to his room.

I’m left in the living room and Youn’s words run through my mind.

If I would have a SERIOUS love life… HA! When will it be? All the girls and boys that I had a thing with just used me for either money, fame or sex. I have never met someone who loves me for who I am.

I woke up after an hour of sleep and went straight to the living room. Hangyul, Seungyoun and Wooseok are there drinking beer. I sat beside Hangyul and got a beer for myself. They are talking about random stuff then it came to topics about tattoo. Hangyul and Seungyoun are sharing their experiences when they first got their tattoo while Wooseok is just laughing.

“Hyung, didn’t you also want to have a tattoo?” Hangyul asked.

“Yes but I don’t know where can I get one. I don’t think I can trust anyone lol,” I replied.

“I know someone. That’s where I got all my tattoos,” Seungyoun said. Thinking that he is the one who made the gun tattoo of Youn, knowing how perfect his body is, I can say that he’s very professional.

“Who is that tattoo artist? I might get one tomorrow or the day after,” I said.

“That fast, hyung?” Wooseok asked.

“Yup. I’ve already planned to get one last year with Ann but you know what happened between us,” I said casually. A year has passed already and I’ve moved on. She’s the second one after 3 years whom I thought would be my best match but turns out that she’s just in lust with me.

“Yeah, I really hate that girl. I’ve already warned you before when you first brought her here. You’re just too easy to give in when you find someone hot,” Wooseok said while rolling his eyes.

“He’s too lustful himself hahaha,” Youn agreed.

“Haha I know. She’s really that good at acting that she’s in love with me that I didn’t think she just wants to get laid,” I said and we changed topic. Even if she’s my ex, I’m trying hard to avoid saying bad things about her since I loved her once.

The night went on with additional five cans of beer.

I’m a heavy drinker so I don’t have a problem with hangovers. I woke up normally and did my morning routine. I went to the kitchen to have some coffee and Hangyul’s there.

“Hyung, where are you going?” he asked before sipping his coffee.

“I’m getting my tattoo today,” I said.

“What design do you plan on getting?”

I picked up my tumbler with coffee and I replied, “Secret. Bye!”

I drove to the tattoo shop. It’s just a few minutes away from our dorm.

“HI! I’m Seungwoo, the one who emailed last night,” I said when I entered the shop. I’m too excited to get my first tattoo that I introduced myself as soon as I entered but no one’s on the counter.

I got shocked when a guy appeared from the back door and said, “Oh! You must be the friend of Seungyoun hyung.”

“Uhm…yeah,” I said nervously. He is the tattoo artist? Seriously? He’s oozing hot!

“Okay, I finished setting up the machine in the right time. Come in here,” he said and went back to the door so I followed him. He told me to sit on the chair and I obeyed.

“Oops, I forgot to lock the door,” he said and went back to the main door.

Fuck! Okay… Calm down, Seungwoo. He’s just gonna lock the door because someone might walk in. Nothing’s gonna happen, okay?

“Sorry. Okay…” he came back with a paper with several printed design that I sent of different sizes. “Choose which size you want,” he sat beside my chair while waiting for me to choose. I chose the medium sized design and showed it to him.

He got the paper and he transferred the design on a carbon-like paper.

“You want it on the left side of your chest, right?” I nodded. I almost face-palmed myself when I remembered that I wore a shirt.

“Okay, just take off your shirt. Don’t worry, I locked the door,” he said.

I nervously touched the hem of my shirt and slowly lifted it up. He chuckled, “Don’t be nervous. I’m a professional. I won’t do anything to you.”

WTF?? I’m not nervous of him, I’m nervous about myself!

I completely took off my sweater and I held my breath when I felt his bare hand putting a petroleum jelly on the area where he’ll put the tattoo. The aircon is on and I’m half-naked right here but why does it feel so hot?

“Are you ready? It’s your first time, right?” I gulped before nodding. It’s all about tattoo but his questions lead my thought to other things…nasty things.

He now wore his gloves and I felt his left hand on my chest trying to stretch my skin. Even with gloves, I can feel the warmth of his fingers.I tried hard to ignore this burning feelings inside and tried to focus on other things. None of us are talking and only the sound of the aircon, tattoo machine and our breaths are all I can hear.

I don’t think focusing on sounds helped me, especially on our breathings. I know he can sense that I’m trying my best to breathe normally but I think he’s just ignoring it.

“Hey, easy,” he chuckled again as he felt my body tensing up. “We’re almost finished.”

I calmed myself down a little but his left hand is just above my nipple. I can feel it becoming hard. Shit.

I felt my breath becoming fast as before as if I’m almost panting. What the hell?! He’s not even touching my sensitive parts but his effect on me is like this? Fuck this professional tattoo artist!

“Done.”

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t know that he’s already finished putting tattoo. I let out a big sigh when he removed his hands on my chest.

“There’s a mirror if you want to take a look at it,” he said while not looking in my direction. I unconsciously stood up and looked at the mirror. I didn’t know I look this hot with this tattoo. I saw Yohan at the mirror’s reflection and he’s too busy fixing his things.

Maybe he felt my lustful eyes on him that he also looked at the mirror for a short moment. “Why? Don’t you like it?” There he goes again with his double meaning questions!

“I like it… Actually, I love it,” I said while looking straight in his eyes through the mirror.

He just smiled and went back to his thing. Damn his professionalism!

After he arranged his things and dispose the needle, he stood up and walked towards my direction. Wait… is my thoughts happening? OMG!

“Aren’t you cold?” Fuck! It really is!

“Uhm…”

“Here,” he just gave me the fucking shirt and went straight to the counter! FUCK.

After the transaction, I left the tattoo shop.

Kim Yohan, I’ll make sure to come back for another tattoo. But the next time, it’s not just a tattoo I’m getting. I’ll also have you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
